Yuto
is the main character of Kamiwaza Wanda. He first appears in Episode 01. He is voiced by Sachi Kokuryu. Yuto is part of his own family of four. His full name is Yuto Kamiya. Personal Appearance Yuto is a young boy with dark-blue hair and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt, a black leather-jacket, white 3-quarter lengthed trousers and red shoes. In some episodes, he wears a black hooded shirt, instead of a red shirt, and red slip-on shoes. For when he goes to sleep, Yuto wears cream-coloured pyjamas. Young Yuto When he was younger, Yuto wore a black shirt, a red hoodie, grey 3-quarter lenghted trousers and red shoes. Personality Yuto is a happy young boy with a cool personality. Sometimes, he plays his video-games. Yuto can travel to school and anywhere else on his skateboard powered by his Promin buddy Turbomin. Relationships * Yui (younger sister) * Hiruto Kamiya (father) * Yuuka Kamiya (mother) * Wannosuke (deceased pet dog) * Wanda (teammate) * Mirai, Shuu and Souma (friends) * Nicole (the one who has a crush on Yuto) * Masato (rival) * Turbomin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Yuto/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Yuto made his debut in A Messenger From The Wonder-Star when he sits in his own room working on a robot dog. He and Yui then went outside looking for Wannosuke when they met Wanda. Later, Yuto became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when Wanda gave him a Kamiwaza Power-Shot. From now on, Yuto is able to summon Promins and capture and debug Bugmins. While his parents and Yui were away in episode 3, Yuto had to keep his house clean and tidy until 5 Bugmins came to wreak havoc. Yuto was busy playing a handheld RPG game whilst not listening to his teammate Wanda. That makes Wanda, as well as Yuto's sister Yui, leave the house and play in the playground. Later, Yuto was close to finishing his game's main story when his character got defeated by the game's final boss. He then leaves the house and sees Wanda, as well as Yuto's friend Shuu, on a railway rollercoaster created by Bug-Railmin. Yuto got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back from Wanda who told him to summon Turbomin. Yuto and Wanda went seperate ways by mistake in episode 5 when Yuto, Mirai and Shuu went to the riverside for a barbeque with Shuu's parents. Later whilst dealing with Bug-Chakkamin, Yuto reunited with Wanda. Yuto helped Mirai practise for the singing competition in episode 6. During the food festival, Yuto and Wanda became clients for Detokkusu Komatsu in episode 7. After capturing and debugging Bug-Hasamin, Yuto had some of the Promins he had so far kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin and also lost his teammate Wanda. Yuto reunited with Wanda again . He has the given an excellent chance to recapture and debug the 13 rebugged Bugmins as well as capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin. In episode 12, Yuto summoned all of his Promins so far for super training. In episode 13, Yuto had to save Wanda's dream-world from Bug-Yumemin. Yuto and his teammate Wanda encounter their rivals Masato and Mighty. Later, Yuto had Jetmin taken off his hands by Masato when he was trying to deal with Bug-Boatmin in episode 21. Yuto introduces the Kamiwaza Shaker to his friends. He fuses Turbomin and Chakkamin throughout it and uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon Chabomin. Yuto had Stopmin rebugged by Mighty and his 'Wazawai Jutsu' attack in episode 28. In episode 35, Yuto used his Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken the first Fact-Promin: Rocketmin. In episode 38, Yuto left his Promins in his bedroom in order to guard his Kamiwaza Shaker. His Kamiwaza Shaker is still there when Yuto and Wanda got back. Yuto sees a younger version of himself crying in episode 41. In episode 42, Yuto bacame friends with Masato who had a try on confronting Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites. In episode 43, Yuto and Masato come across a strange closet, which turns their fellow Promins into Bugmins, at Kirakira Central Park. In episode 44, Yuto had his Promin buddy Turbomin kidnapped and rebugged by Bug-Katasumin and the Bug Bites. Later, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Turbomin with help from Chacemin. With help from Masato, Mirai and Shuu in episode 45, Yuto brought the strange closet incident to an end by capturing and debugging Bug-Katasumin. In episode 46, Yuto finally confronts Don Bugdez's monsterous form using Wonder-Promin in which he, Mirai, Shuu and Masato have summoned with help from anyone else at Kirakira First Street and beyond. Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu went on a space journey with their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing. With help from Mighty and the 6 Fact-Promins, the 3 kids and their teammates finally got rid of Don Bugdez. Later, Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their 3 teammates, along with Mighty, use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers to summon Wonder-Promin in order to defrost the Wonder-Star. In the end, Yuto and his teammate Wanda reunite once again. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Yuto made his debut in chapter 01 when he goes outside with his skateboard. He met Wanda at Kirakira Scrapyards but encountered Bug-Turbomin as well. After recieving the Kamiwaza Power-Shot from Wanda, Yuto became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter as he captures and debugs Bug-Turbomin. In chapter 02, after capturing and debugging many Bugmins, Yuto rescues Mirai, Shuu, Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi from a wildfire by capturing and debugging Bug-Chakkamin. In chapter 03, Yuto got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot snatched by Bug-Jetmin after all of the Promins he has so far were rebugged except for Turbomin. Yuto got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot back before capturing and debugging Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Liftmin as well as recapturing and debugging all the rebugged Bugmins in chapter 04. Yuto encounters his rival Masato in chapter 06. He lost the competition against him in chapter 07. In the end of chapter 07, Yuto invents the Kamiwaza Shaker. He and Wanda demonstrate it in the beginning of chapter 08. Yuto didn't notice a beam of light coming from the Kamiwaza Shaker at the end of chapter 09. In chapter 10, Yuto follows that beam of light to the Tokyo Science Museum where he awakens the Fact-Promin Rocketmin. In chapter 11, Yuto became friends with Masato after he recovered all the rest of Masato's Promins using the symphetic Promin Ga-tomin. In chapter 12, Yuto teams up with Masato in order to awaken the last 4 remaining Fact-Promins. He and Masato later use the Kamiwaza Shaker to summon Wonder-Promin with help from Wanda, Mighty and all of the Promins they have so far. After Don Bugdez was gone for good in chapter 13, Yuto takes Wanda and Mighty to the Wonder-Star using Rocketmin. He, Wanda and Mighty use the Kamiwaza Shaker to summon Wonder-Promin once more in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Yuto then leaves his Kamiwaza Shaker as well as Wanda and Mighty in the Wonder-Star and returned to Earth. Yuto reunites with Wanda later on. Trivia Background * Yuto was first seen on the teaser video of the Kamiwaza Wanda series on January 2016. Resemblances Notes * Yuto's trademark catchphrase is "Chokkura honki dashimasu ka!" (ちょっくら本気出しますか！) which means "Do you seriously get out!" in Japanese. * Yuto is the first human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, starting from episode 1. * Yuto is the third character to have a younger version of himself. The first two being Mirai in episode 6 and Souma in episode 18. Counterparts * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon series, both are main protagonists) * Nate Adams (Yo-Kai Watch series, both are main protagonists and can summon monsters using special devices; Yuto summons Promins using his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Nate summons Yo-Kai using a Yo-Kai Watch) * Cuphead (Namesake series, both have red on them) * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon series, both are main protagonists and are older siblings of Yui and Shingo) * Mametchi (Tamagotchi series, both are main protagonists and are older brothers of Yui and Chamametchi) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both are main protagonists) * Asterix (Namesake series, both are main protagonists) * Kenji Kondo (Summer Wars, both are male and are main protagonists) * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Digimon Adventure, both are main protagonists and have "Kamiya" in their surnames) Gallery Bug-Shugamin is Going to Escape(Feat. Yuuto and Masato).PNG Yuto with Kamiwaza Shot(White).PNG Promins with Yuto.PNG Yuto, Wanda & Turbomin.PNG Yuto with BrushSpice.PNG Screenshot Showing Yumemin With A Director's Hat.jpg Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Yuto Smiling.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto And Wanda.jpg Yuto With His Japanese Name.jpg Yuto and Wanda vs Bug-Jetmin.PNG Yuto and Wanda with Jetmin Procard.PNG Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG Screenshot Of Astronaut Yuto.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto Smiling.jpg Yuto and Wanda.PNG Yuto and Wanda vs Bug-Brush.PNG Yuto with Kamiwaza Shaker.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda with Hasamin.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Kamiwaza Trio Shocked.PNG Mutemin_defending_Kamiwaza_Trio_and_Wanda.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Dive.PNG Yuto with Zuzumin.PNG Yuto with Kamiwaza Pro-card.PNG Escaping_Bug-Chakka_vs_Yuto_and_Turbomin.PNG Bug-Jaguchi and Bug-Freezer behind of Yuto and Wanda.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_watching_encounter_of_Bug-Bane_and_Turbo.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_while_Bug-Bane_is_behind_of_them.PNG Wanda_&_Yuto_and_Masato_&_Mighty_vs_Bug-Shuga.PNG Kamiwaza_Trio_vs_Bug-Magnet.PNG Kamiwaza_Team_with_Yui,_Turbomin_and_Zuzumin.PNG Wanda and Yuto covering their ears.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_team_covering_their_ears_while_Gakkimin_fainted.PNG Yuto_with_Burgemin_as_wearing_on_bun_helmet.PNG Yuto Capturing Bug-Turbomin (Manga).png Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Yuto is talking and rest of Kamiwaza Trio are searching.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Wanda, Yuto and Yui encouters Bug-Memory.PNG Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai And Shuu In Front Of Wanda's Spaceship.png Wanda and Kamiwaza trio with Senpuumin.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_while_Zuzumin_woke_up.PNG Yuto_and_Souma_with_Fukumin.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_with_Zuzumin.PNG Yuto_with_Souma_riding_on_Railmin.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_trying_to_looking_cool.PNG Yuto, Yui, Shuu hiding and watching with Zuppumin.PNG Yuto holding Tonkmin's Kamiwaza pro-card.PNG Yuto and Shuu running together.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_chasing_Bug-Yume.PNG Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Ta-pumin_grumpy_face_with_smiling_Yuto_and_Wanda.PNG Wanda and Yuto's smile in summer.PNG Nicole Hugging Yuto.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Yuto Holding Some Twigs.jpg Yuto With More Twigs.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Yuto And Friends Noticing Wanda's Voice.jpg Yuto Noticing His Platform Going Up On Notch.jpg Yuto Waiting For His Test Results.jpg Yuto (Still) Waiting For His Test Results.jpg Yuto With A Sinister Smile.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto About To Solve The Box-Puzzle.jpg A Delighted Yuto.jpg Yuto After He Got A Zero On His Test Results.jpg Yuto Scoring His Victory In The Quiz.jpg Yuto When He Recieved His Test Results.jpg Yuto With The Red Ball.jpg Yuto's Reaction To Wanda's Choice Of Game.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto In The Process Of Caturing Bug-Stopmin.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto (With His Kamiwaza Power-Shot) And Bug-Plugmin.jpg Screenshot Of Young Yuto Crying.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto And Wanda With A Cue Card.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto As An F1 Racer.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Mirai And Shuu.jpg Yuto_encounters_Hoshisaburo.PNG Screenshot Showing Zuzumin Sleeping Under A Table With Some Cats.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui And Wanda All Leap In A Group Photo.PNG Kamiwaza Trio with Nicole, Souma and Butler Tora.PNG Links * Yuto's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series